theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
2011/01/20
This is an archived Aquabats news update from TheAquabats.com NEWS UPDATE FOR THE WORLD! JANUARY 20TH, 2011 Greetings kids of the World! The Aquabats are out on the road as we speak promoting their latest and greatest of albums, HI-FIVE-SOUP!! The best record the band has ever made has been very well received by most of the world but the world is a large place and not everyone has cd players... so... there is that... But FOR THE MOST PART, HI-Five-Soup is flying off the virtual shelves!! The band has been playing a number of the new tracks on the road including 'Shark Fighter', 'In My Dreams', and "The Legend is True!' and kids have been going nutzo! Last night, in Altlanta, a true legend - STRONG BAD joined the Aquabats on stage for a duet of the song 'Pink Pants" from the New Record! Check it out! Its Stoopid rad! Also, you can now stream to entire Hi-5 Soup album right here! Hey that's awesome! Or watch more videos at our ever-growing official YouTube channel!! Speaking of the new album, it has been made known to the band and all of us here at the Aquabats HQ that some orders for the new album have been botched and that people have been getting rooked out of their right the get their goods on time. We would like to apologize for the pain you have experienced and hope that all things get worked out in the very soon future. Being out on the road, we havent been able to do much as far as helping to solve the problems that Fearless and MerchNow have been going through processing orders.etc. The Aquabats did sign over 900 posters for all the kids that pre-ordered their CDs and expect them to get their stuff!! Dont worry, kids we will be home next week to put a foot in the booty of whoever is lagging with your orders!! Speaking of a foot in the booty, The Aquabats would also like to confirm the fact that... YES... WE ARE PLAYING COACHELLA!!! We can't believe it either, but legend has it that Coachella Festival creator and super champion Paul Tollet called the Bat Commander last week and said these words: 'Well, Commander... you are in a band .. and I do a festival... so... what do you say? Its time you played Coachella...!' The Bat Commander was then reported to have a nervous breakdown and curl up into a ball and cry. It is a historical year so far kids and this only adds to the special time we are in together as the Aquabats continue to surpass expectations!! Who knew!? We are all very excited and can guarantee that this will be the greatest performance of our careers... at Coachella!! Plans are already being made to make this an incredible event!! In other news, the AquaCadet packages are being retooled and will be released VERY SOON! This also means plans are being made for a VERY conceivable AQUABAT CADET SUMMIT sometime later this year!! We are gearing up to reunite old cadets with cadets of the future! Its going to finally come together this time! We make an oath! Just like we did when we promised you a new album and... BAM there is your new album!! GOOD NEWS DUDES!! No news yet on which songs from the record with receive a VIDEO TREATMENT but we know if you start firing off emails to Fearless Records and bombard them with pressure, they may pony up some support to make some videos based on the incredible new songs found on the smash hit record HI-FIVE-SOUP!! So email them here... VIDEO BUDGET PLEASE! There are so many new surprises and things coming out of this new year that we know now that 2011 is the year the Aquabats really do turn it back up to... ELEVEN!!! THE AQUABATS!